


a sure bet...

by startswithhope



Series: one kiss at a time... [19]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, missing kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: “You didn’t kiss me goodbye this morning,” Patrick watches David’s mouth whisper, that perfect cupid’s bow twisting towards David’s teeth as his fiance loses his composure.Forcing his eyes upwards, Patrick catches the playful glint in his David’s eyes and he gives his flank a gentle pinch.“Ow!”“I tried to, but someone stuck their head under their pillow and grunted at me to let them sleep. Do you know that person? Cause he looked a lot like you.”





	a sure bet...

Keeping his phone out of sight behind the register, Patrick continues his scroll of the MLB twitter feed, catching up on headlines he’s missed as the woman in the corner of the store continues her browsing. He’s become a master of knowing which customers will actually purchase and which ones won’t and she’s a classic example of a non-buyer. She’s been checking her phone every thirty to forty five seconds and keeps glancing out the window, a clear sign of someone killing time after arriving too early for a coffee date at the cafe. If he was a betting person, he’d put money on the fact that she’ll be out of here and giving someone an awkward hello hug in less than five minutes. She obviously doesn’t need Patrick’s help with anything, so catching up on baseball scores seems like a much better use of his time.

Black flashes in his peripheral vision and the muscles along his back tighten as his spine straightens with awareness, his body alerting him to David’s presence even before he sees him approaching the front door. It’s thrilling the way he responds to this man, and sometimes terrifying on the rare occasions he allows himself a moment to worry about losing him. His practical nature sometimes tries to break through the fanciful ways David makes him feel, but Patrick’s done a good job reasoning with himself over these past two years and has made a pretty damn good case for why David’s probably his soulmate. If he believed in those. Which he doesn’t. Except maybe sometimes. Like maybe now, as he watches David flourish into the store, his eyes laser focused on Patrick and not even seeming to notice the customer still loitering by the bath salts.

“Hi,” Patrick says with a smile, depositing his phone into his back pocket as he watches David approach

David doesn’t say anything though. His bag gets dropped on the floor right in front of Patrick’s feet, actually on the corner of his shoe, but he doesn’t have time to process that fact really since David is grabbing his neck and guiding him forward into a kiss. Caught off guard, Patrick has to grab at the register for balance as David’s mouth takes ownership of his every breath, thought and brain cell, the familiar mix of cinnamon and mint on David’s tongue the only thing keeping him grounded. He kisses David back after a few drawn out seconds, releasing his grip on the register so he can wrap his arms around David’s waist, pulling him even closer as his fingers dig into soft cashmere. It’s both too much and over too soon and he finds himself chasing David’s lips as he pulls away, earning himself a knowing chuckle and a spine tingling scratch of blunt fingernails along the back of his neck.

“You didn’t kiss me goodbye this morning,” Patrick watches David’s mouth whisper, that perfect cupid’s bow twisting towards David’s teeth as his fiance loses his composure.

Forcing his eyes upwards, Patrick catches the playful glint in his David’s eyes and he gives his flank a gentle pinch.

“Ow!”

“I tried to, but someone stuck their head under their pillow and grunted at me to let them sleep. Do you know that person? Cause he looked a lot like you.”

Patrick has to stop himself from purring when David moves his hand from Patrick’s neck to the side of his hair, those long, elegant fingers drawing goosebumps to rise up along his scalp.

“Doesn’t sound like me at all.”

David knows how much Patrick responds to this playful banter, so Patrick leans in, lets himself enjoy the moment for just a bit longer.

“No?”

“Yeah, no. I think we might need some time to get reacquainted. Can’t have you mistaking me for someone else…” 

David begins to walk backwards, pulling Patrick along with him as he goes. Somehow managing to remember there’s a bag at his feet, Patrick shuffles around it to follow David into the back room, pausing for just a quick moment to glance over his shoulder at their non-paying customer.

“What about her?”

“Oh, her date’s around the corner. I saw her when I was walking up.”

Patrick’s eyebrows shoot up and David just nods as they both watch as she walks towards the door. She doesn’t even glance their way as she pushes her way outside and crosses the street, nervously tucking her hair behind her ear as she approaches a young woman standing awkwardly by the outdoor tables. They both lean in and share a nervous hug before the other woman opens the door and motions for their customer to walk inside the cafe. 

“I was just thinking to myself that I would have bet she was waiting for a date. Maybe I should start gambling after all?”

David grabs Patrick’s hand and begins pulling him towards the back room again.

“If you play your cards right, Mr. Brewer. Um… Hang on…” David stops just inside the back room, lost in thought enough to not protest as Patrick takes the lead and begins to crowd him up against the side of the merchandising table.

“Ah, I’m a sure bet!”

Patrick’s lips turn up into a joyous smile and he grabs David’s cheeks, the stubble beneath his palms soft from David’s expensive moisturizer. 

“You know how much I love sports metaphors,” he says as he leans in to kiss David’s smiling lips.

“Is gambling a sport? I mean, that seems like a bit of a…” Patrick cuts him off with a kiss, both of them too amused to take control until Patrick steps closer, slotting himself between David’s open legs. Pulling back from David’s mouth, he runs his nose along the angled line of David’s jaw, grinning as he feels David’s hands clench the cotton of his oxford into his fists. As he reaches David’s ear, he kisses the soft skin right behind it, before hovering his lips right against his temple.

“I hit the jackpot with you, David,” he whispers, internally cringing at his own cheesiness even as he knows how David will react.

David lets out a dramatic sigh and practically melts in Patrick’s arms, his head lolling backwards briefly before he’s pushing himself up onto the table behind him and drawing Patrick towards his lips.

“Hurry up and kiss me before another customer comes in.”

All out of gambling metaphors and patience, he does as he’s told, possessively taking a hold of David’s mouth as he does his level best to make up for the morning kiss they both missed.


End file.
